


1 AM Phone Calls

by Nicememerino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, but like its not too sad, drarry squad, hey its basically angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: Prompt: I had too much to drink and I know we were fighting but I love you more than I would ever admit while sober.





	1 AM Phone Calls

One o’clock in the god damned morning and someone was calling him. Why would anyone need him at this hour. Just cause he was Harry fucking Potter didn’t mean he could be signaled like batman everytime something went wrong. “Hello?” Harry answered the phone. 

“Harrrry..” The voice slurred out. He slightly gasped, of course it was Draco. it had been two weeks since he had seen the blonde last. Two weeks since the fight, two weeks since Draco said he didn’t love Harry. They had been arguing over some petty thing when it got heated and they started yelling and questioning why they even thought being together would work. “None of this even matters it’s not like I even love you!” Draco had shouted out. 

“Draco, I’m hanging up now.” Harry stated trying to forget that night, and draco.

“Harrrry… I’m so sorry” Sobbing, he hear Draco sobbing and apologizing, something was off. 

“Draco where are you?” He asked questioning whether draco was sleepy or drunk.

“Harry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it… we were mad and I’m sorry” the blonde slurred again. He was definitely drunk. Even in his sorriest days Draco would never cry and apologize like this.

“Draco are you home?” Harry asked hoping that’s where he was.

“I love you Harry I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said it. I have loved you since the minute I saw you and I was scared you would never love me back. I don’t even think you do now. You have every right to be mad at me” he confessed although most of it was incoherent through Draco’s slurring and sobbing Harry caught the jist of it.

“Draco, tell me where you are. I’m going to come and get you.” Harry explained. 

“I don’t know, I’m so sorry Harry” He kept saying. 

“Draco I need you to tell me where you are and then we can talk about this okay?” Harry bargained. The line was silent and then Harry heard shuffling around. 

“I’m on the sidewalk outside of the leaky.” He answered. Harry knew Draco was in really bad shape if he was outside the Leaky and crying.

“Draco stay where you are. I’m coming to get you okay?” The last thing Harry heard before hanging up was 

“I promise I love you Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyoooo please leave feedback good and bad!!! Thank you for reading!!!  
> if you wanna follow my HP Tumblr its @dmpotter  
> If you wanna follow my gay meme tumblr its @nicememerino


End file.
